


A Ring As Sweet

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Sasuke needs to ask Naruto something.





	A Ring As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very, Very, VERY short but I loved how sweet and to the point it is. I hope you agree

Sasuke whipped his hands on the legs of his pants. Today was the day he was going to propose to Naruto, and he was a ball of nerves. What if he said no? What if he said yes?! “Oh God, oh God.” Sauske whispered to himself as he hyperventilated. This was crazy what was he even thinking asking that idiot to marry him? “Sasuke, Naruto is here!” Itachi called from downstairs. Sasuke jumped up, grabbing the ring box, and ran downstairs. Once his eyes landed on the blonde, he remembered why he wanted to do this. Naruto was his best friend and the love of his life. With a smile he pulled Naruto out back before dropping to one knee. “Naru, you know you’re my best friend and I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?” Sasuke asked as he opened the box. A shout of glee pierced the silence that had enveloped them before the raven-haired boy was tackled to the ground. “Yes, of course I will. I love you too!” Naruto said tears in his eyes.

Itachi stood in the open door leading to the back yard with his parents as well as Naruto’s. They watched with amusement in their eyes as Sasuke slipped a ring pop onto Naruto’s finger both boys giggling as they took turns licking the pop. “How about that, our boys are engaged.” The adults all laughed as the 5-year old’s outside began chasing one another.


End file.
